


Pulp Fiction

by HBOWarrior



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Bad Sex, Cassidy/Jesse/Tulip (mention), Funny, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash, Tulip/Jesse (mention), jessidy établi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Jesse découvre la phobie de Cassidy au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello les moules !
> 
> Cet OS se base sur le prompt suivant : A is terrified of small spaces and B tries to calm him down.  
> Et voici les lignes de dialogues imposées : “Could you hold this? It is getting kind of heavy.” “This is your hand…”  
> “You’re an idiot.” “First of all, I know. Second of all, rude!”
> 
> Evidemment, c'est traduit en français.
> 
> OS sans prise de tête, rapide et avec du vocabulaire fleuri, z'êtes prévenus.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

L’idée venait de Tulip et au départ, ça paraissait brillant et foutrement dingue comme à chaque fois qu’elle proposait quelque chose. Jesse se dit une minute trop tard qu’il aurait dû tiquer aux mots « possible asphyxie », mais au moment où sa belle avait exposé son plan, il ne pensait qu’à sa réussite.

Il n’avait pas non plus tiqué lorsqu’il annonça à Cassidy, dans un certain empressement compte tenu de la situation, de quelle manière ils allaient se tirer de la merde noire dans laquelle ils s’étaient embourbés depuis leur arrivée à San Antonio. Aucun sursaut de bon sens ne l’anima non plus lorsque le vampire perdit le peu de couleur qu’il possédait. Jesse s’était quand même fait la réflexion que Cass était sans doute le seul type de cette foutue planète à pouvoir passer de blanc à ultra blanc en trois secondes chrono.

Trois secondes. Le temps qu’il fallut au vampire pour constater que cette fois, Tulip avait dû fumer de la mauvaise came, parce que son idée était à chier en plus d’être hyper dangereuse.

— _Padre_.

— Hum ?

— T’es un imbécile.

Cass sentit le prêtre se mouvoir comme une anguille afin de lui faire face pour lui répondre, ce qui était ridicule puisqu’ils étaient dans le noir.

Dans le noir, et enfermé dans une boîte.

Une PUTAIN de boîte qui ballottait dans un putain de camion vers ce putain de Mexique.

— Primo, répondit Jesse une fois sa position réajustée, je sais. Deuxio, c’est méchant de dire ça.

— A quoi elle pensait, Tulip ?! Merde, ce plan est complètement con.

— Je te signale qu’on a pas trouvé mieux.

— Et d’ailleurs, pourquoi c’est moi qui suis dans ce putain de cercueil avec toi ?... Sans vouloir te vexer, hein.

Cassidy sentit le souffle chaud de Jesse sur son visage. Il essayait visiblement de réprimer un ricanement.

— Merci mon dieu, c’est plus grand qu’un cercueil !

— Parle pour toi.  J’étouffe !

— Cass...

— Quoi ?

— T’es mort. Comment tu peux étouffer ?

— Oh, la ferme, _padre_.

Jesse pouffa encore. Il marquait un point, Cassidy n’avait aucune raison d’être de si mauvais poil. Il était, en règle générale, toujours partant pour se jeter le premier tête baissée dans les plans foireux qui promettaient une bonne dose d’adrénaline. Mais là, quand même, fallait pas déconner.

Le ronronnement continuel du moteur du camion les berça sur quelques kilomètres avant que Jesse ne reprenne la parole. Il y avait parfois des silences agréables entre eux, même si c’était rare (et bon sang, Cassidy était une vraie pipelette, pire que Tulip), sauf qu’à l’instant présent, l’immobilité cadavérique de son défunt comparse le rendit mal à l’aise.

— Cassidy ? ... Tu dors ?

— Si seulement je pouvais !

— T'aurais préféré que ce soit Tulip, à ma place ?

Le vampire mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— Pas vraiment. Ça aurait fini comme dans « Orgie Sanglante », le film de 63.

— J’aurais cru que ça te plairait.

— Eh, _padre_ ?

— Hum ?

— Tu peux tenir ça ? Ça devient un peu lourd à porter.

Le prêtre entendit Cassidy remuer un peu et tâtonner jusqu’à ce que leurs doigts s’entrelacent. Même s’ils étaient dans le noir complet, Jesse prit le temps de relever un sourcil et de fixer son regard là où il savait son ami inconfortablement allongé.

— C’est ta main, constata-t-il inutilement.

Cass ne dit rien. Il se contenta plutôt de resserrer ses doigts glacés entre les siens et poussa un soupir soulagé.

— Attends une minute... Me dis pas que... T’es claustrophobe ?

L’hilarité transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Cassidy grogna, se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge. Oui, il était claustro et être enfermé dans une boîte le rendait extrêmement nerveux. Et alors ?!

— C’est un peu le comble pour un vampire, tu crois pas ? s’amusa Jesse. Comment ça se passe dans ton cercueil ? Tu laisses une veilleuse pour te border ? Ah ah.

— Très drôle, grinça Cassidy au moment où le camion sembla rouler sur un éléphant (il ne pouvait s’agir que de ça vu comment le chargement se mit à danser la rumba). Le vampire s’enroula littéralement autour du prêtre et Jesse put _presque_ sentir son cœur inanimé battre des records de vitesse dans sa cage thoracique. C’est peut-être ça qui le convainquît que Cassidy ne bluffait pas.

— Cass… geignit-il. T’es en train de me broyer les os…

Il entendit le vampire marmonner un faible « désolé » au creux de son cou, mais il ne le relâcha pas pour autant. Desserrant juste un peu sa prise, il se positionna de la façon qu’il trouva la plus confortable pour eux deux. Jesse eut l’impression fugace qu’un chat (bon OK, un ÉNORME chat) lui faisait un câlin. C’était presque adorable.

Et ça lui arrivait parfois, à Cassidy, d’être adorable. Jesse n’aurait pas cru ça possible à leur rencontre. Mais à force d’avoir le vampire tout le temps dans ses pattes, il avait constaté que par moment, Cass ressemblait juste à un chat errant en quête de chaleur humaine.

— Eh, _padre_ , souffla le matou. Tu pourrais pas utiliser Genesis pour m’empêcher de péter un câble et de défoncer ce putain de cercueil ?

Jesse glissa sa main sur son dos et le frictionna doucement.

— Du calme, on va bientôt sortir de là.

— Et si jamais on a un accident et qu’on est écrasés sous le poids du camion, que nos membres se déchiquettent et que…

— Eh, oh ! Ça suffit. On va pas avoir d’accident !

— Tu sais pas ce que c’est que d’être enfermé dans une boîte qui passe sous un rouleau compresseur...

— Cass, _ça suffit_!

On aurait presque cru que Genesis avait pris le contrôle. _Presque_.

Cass entreprit de se dépêtrer de son prêtre préféré, mais ce dernier l’en empêcha. Il remonta sa main et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille, comme pour s’excuser d’avoir gueulé un peu trop fort. Ce qui était bizarre, pensa Cass, parce que Jesse ne s’excusait jamais ; pas de cette façon, en tout cas. Il l’avait déjà vu faire preuve de tendresse envers Tulip, mais ça restait Tulip, justement. Ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis toujours, ils étaient fusionnels au-delà du possible… Cassidy n’était que le petit nouveau dans ce trio improbable. Et même si les choses étaient devenues rapidement sérieuses entre lui et Jesse, puis Tulip, ils en étaient encore à apprendre à se connaître.

Le vampire finit par se détendre légèrement sous la caresse lente des doigts du prêtre sur son crâne.

— Je comprends pourquoi t’aurais pas aimé que ce soit Tulip à ma place, avoua Jesse. Elle t’aurait arraché les couilles pour te faire penser à autre chose.

Cassidy grimaça. Il ne put qu’approuver cette évidence.

— Je suis sûr qu’elle savait que je supporterais pas ce foutu voyage dans cette boîte, s’agaça-t-il. Elle m’en veut encore pour l’autre jour.

— Sa robe préférée que tu as ruinée ?

— Hum, approuva le vampire. J’avais trouvé que ça pour me protéger du soleil. Et tu sais comment je suis quand je bouffe… Nom de dieu ! J’aurais dû m’envoyer quelques litres de B+ en prévision ! Si jamais on a un accident, j’vais mettre une plombe à guérir !

Jesse poussa un soupir exaspéré et s’écarta du vampire.

— Quoi ? fit ce dernier. C’est mon groupe sanguin préféré.

— Je suis au courant.

— Alors pourquoi tu-

Si le révérend n’avait pas sa langue fourrée au fond de la gorge du vampire, il aurait poussé une exclamation soulagée. Il adorait réduire Cassidy au silence de cette façon.

Et Cassidy ne s’en plaignait jamais.

Il avait d’ailleurs un avantage sur Jesse. Lui, pouvait se vanter d'être capable de rouler un patin à quelqu'un pour l’éternité sans manquer de souffle, contrairement à Jesse qui, dans ce baiser endiablé, venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Il rompit leur étreinte, le souffle court. Pour couronner le tout, cette boîte était en train de devenir une vraie fournaise. Elle était là, la promesse de l'asphyxie !

— Si c’est comme ça que tu veux me changer les idées, essaie encore, _padre_.

Jesse ne l’écoutait qu’à moitié, préférant se positionner de telle sorte que ses mains atteignent sans trop de difficulté sa ceinture. Il ne sut dire pourquoi il était tout à coup aussi excité. Cassidy qui lui mordillait le cou ? Les vibrations du camion qui se répercutaient dans tout son corps ? L’obscurité ? La chaleur étouffante du plein été texan ? Il opta pour tout ça à la fois lorsqu’il parvint à dégager le sexe en éveil du vampire qui planta ses dents dans sa chair tendre à ce contact peu tendre.

— _Aah…_ Jesse…, gémit lascivement ce dernier, ses hanches suivant le mouvement chaotique de sa main sur lui. _Ah !_ Nom d’une… grand-mère fripée en maillot de bain… !

Jesse se figea sous cette vision peu affriolante.

— Sérieusement ?

— J’essaie juste de pas jouir comme un putain d’éjaculateur précoce, se défendit Cassidy et Jesse put même sentir son haussement d’épaules désinvolte.

— Cass, j’ai ta queue dans ma main. C’est le but.

— Pas aussi vite. Attends…

Cassidy se dégagea et parvint tant bien que mal à se mettre à genoux, une jambe entre celles de Jesse. Ses mains palpèrent son corps jusqu’à attraper son visage en coupe et fondre sur ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent.

Jesse avait longtemps cru que Tulip était sa partenaire la plus passionnée au lit, jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre Cass, qui l’égalait presque. Il s’était même demandé si de son vivant, le vampire avait été aussi exalté. En tout cas, dans sa mort, il y avait définitivement _quelque chose en plus_. Comme si par ses étreintes il recherchait le souffle de vie qu’il avait perdu un siècle plus tôt.

Ses mains toujours glacées malgré la température ambiante voyagèrent jusqu’à la chemise du prêtre qu’elles défirent, empressées qu’elles étaient de sentir sa peau moite et délicieusement vivante. Les muscles de Jesse se contractèrent sous ses doigts et il haleta lorsque les lèvres du vampire retournèrent sur son cou et ses mains s’attaquèrent au désanglage de sa ceinture.

Bientôt, Cassidy allait et venait sur leurs deux érections, se repaissant des gémissements rauques de Jesse, avalant son souffle et mordant sa lèvre inférieure dès qu’il en avait l'occasion.

— Oh _putain…_ grogna le prêtre. Si on était pas coincés dans cette foutue boîte…

Il sentit Cassidy sourire contre son cou.

— Qu’est-ce que tu ferais, _padre_?

Jesse lui attrapa la nuque et se redressa un peu.

— Je t’empêcherais de jouir, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Je te ferais mettre à quatre pattes et je te préparerais avec ma langue et mes doigts…

Il ponctua sa phrase en mordillant son lobe. Cass se tendit une seconde, puis laissa échapper un grognement bas. Jesse sentit son membre pulser contre le sien alors que le vampire reprenait un rythme plus lent avec sa main. Ça le rendit fou.

— Et ensuite ?

— Et ensuite, je te baiserais jusqu’à ce que tu me supplies de te laisser jouir, s’empressa-t-il de conclure.

— C’est tout ? haleta Cassidy en esquissant un sourire railleur.

— Et on recommencerait autant de fois que tu veux, mais là, accélère, _bordel_.

— Impatient !

Jesse fit glisser ses mains jusqu’à ses fesses qu’il saisit sans ménagement pour le rapprocher. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou en ne retenant plus ses gémissements tandis que Cass reprenait un rythme soutenu. Ils finirent par jouir à quelques secondes d’intervalle dans la main du vampire, qui se laissa tomber sur un Jesse terrassé par un orgasme pas des plus violents, mais tout de même assez fulgurant pour avoir eu le mérite de le laisser sans voix.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fout dans cette boîte ? souffla-t-il au bout d’un certain temps. Sa remarque fit rire Cassidy, qui roula sur le dos et réajusta son jeans.

— C’est c’que je me tue à te dire, _padre_. Même si ça valait le coup, finalement.

— C’était pas glorieux.

— Pas du tout… Par contre, tu me dois une baise torride qui durera des heures dès qu’on sera sortis de ce merdier.

— _Deal._

Cassidy sourit. Rien n’était jamais simple avec Jesse et Tulip. Sauf le sexe. Tous les trois s’entendaient au moins là-dessus. Et même s’il était enfermé dans une putain de boîte au fin fond d’un camion en direction du Mexique, il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa mort. Sa main chercha celle du prêtre et la serra.

— J’croyais avoir réussi à te calmer, fit remarquer Jesse, un poil moqueur.

— Oh _pitié_ , c’est moi qui ai dû le faire, j’te signale, minauda Cassidy, l’air de rien. Si t’étais pas aussi pressé je… Bon, OK, contente-toi de me tenir la main et ferme-la !

Jesse rit doucement face à sa gêne et caressa le dos de sa main du pouce pour toute réponse.

Il pouvait entendre d’ici Tulip se foutre de leurs gueules.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> En espérant que ce ne fut pas trop OOC et foireux. Ahah.
> 
> Kudos & commentaires toujours grandement appréciés !
> 
> A plus !


End file.
